To the East
by Warrior of Iron
Summary: Lost Hills has Fallen. The West Coast Brotherhood has finally fallen to the NCR, but a Paladin from Lost Hills might just yet bring them back, but first he has to make it the the last surviving Maxson... on the East Coast. He isn't the best prepared but still better than most as he prepares for the journey that could make or break him. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Hills Bunker 2254**

A Contingent of Brotherhood of Steel Members went east to the ruins of Washington D.C to recover all advanced technology, Exterminate the Super Mutants living there, and to reestablish contact with the Brotherhood of Steel that was lost somewhere along the way. This group consisted of Scribe Rothchild, Star Paladin Cross, Paladin Henry Casdin, Paladin Ishmael Ashur, Knight Commander Tristan, Junior Knight Colvin and Junior Paladin Gunny, and was led by Owyn Lyons, who brought with him his daughter Sarah. Owyn eventually became Elder of the Brotherhood on the East Coast after deciding to help the people of the wasteland over retrieving technology, and the West stopped supporting him when he did this, for they had issues enough already….

 **Lost Hills Bunker 2285**

"Hurry! They are pouring into the bunker!" Paladin Arturo shouted, "At the pace that they are coming we got a few minutes left!'

"I'm hurrying! These are very important, and must be delivered in one piece!" I shouted right back.

A loud explosion boomed through the Halls as the Main Door Blew open. I turned around to see NCR soldiers pouring in on the Security feed.

"Damn it! They got through, I got to go help the Defenses. I'll try to buy you some time!" Arturo promised as he left.

"Christ, I didn't think they'd get through the Bunker Door so fast." I muttered to myself packing up the Holotape Backups and the Originals on paper. "At least they won't get these." I said trying to build hope in myself.

I packed the Tapes and Papers as best I can and proceeded down to the lower levels. I passed through the Doors to the 4th Level where the Elders lived. As I ran passed all the Paladins and Knights running upstairs, I came to High Elder George Maxson. The Elder was a Older man around 60, and looks beaten down by time. And the NCR.

"High Elder, Paladin Ramsey reporting!" I said.

"Good, do you have what I have asked for?" High Elder Maxson said in a Haggard tone.

" I do." I said presenting him with the Tapes and Papers.

" Excellent young Paladin there is hope yet," He said as he shuffled over to a Safe and proceeded to unlock it ", I'll need you to take this with you. My son, Arthur is over on the East Coast, take this and everything else to him, our legacy lies with you Paladin Ramsey, and as such I am giving you a Promotion to Sentinel, seems appropriate considering our situation right now." As he said this another explosion as the NCR penetrated the 2nd Level of Lost Hills, which is a irony as per the events playing out.

"I'll do my best sir." I said"

"That is all anyone can ask of you. Now go before they get here."

At this High Elder Maxson opened the Escape tunnel out of Lost Hills. "Aren't you coming with sir?" I asked

"No, my boy I think I'll stay here, I've been in Lost Hills as long as the NCR have been at war with us, no Member of the Brotherhood would dare let me fight as I am the only Maxson left on the West Coast, I am tired of sitting as the NCR destroys all I hold dear. I think I'll go for a tour of the Bunker one last time." Maxson said Somberly.

I gathered myself as best I could after the News for Maxson, and headed down the Tunnel, and after a couple minutes I heard the 3rd Level doors blow open, and half-an-hour later the 4th. I blocked out the sound of a gun as best I could as the NCR killed my Elder. 3 hours later I sat down to rest, I needed to rest after running for so long. I shed my Power Armor, and sat out of breath and took inventory of what I had; 1 Modified Plasma Rifle, 12 Plasma Cartridges, 6 shots each, A Water filter, 280 Caps, BoS Paladin Fatigues, A Canteen, 4 MREs, and all of the Brotherhood's Blueprints, so the NCR won't gain anything. If the NCR got these they could build Power Armor, Gauss Rifles, Plasma Rifles, Laser Rifles, all of the Pre-War Tech lost in the Great War like; Robots, Vertibirds, Tanks, and worst of all Nuclear Missiles all of the things that doomed us before. Worst of all they would know how to use it, and they would've, on the Legion. They never knew what we had to keep secret from the world to save it, until they infiltrated our ranks and saw for themselves. This was enough for President Peterson to declare all out war on the Brotherhood, and the populace supported them, and for 25 years we've been at war, almost won for a moment there, but in the end we didn't have the numbers.

After sitting for a while and catching my breath I carried on leaving my power armor the fusion core was dead anyways. A couple hours later I came up to see sunlight, it's been a couple years since I've seen it, and it is a welcome sight. I appear to have popped out around the ruins of Necropolis, an old Ghoul city. A appropriate place to begin my expedition as any I suppose...


	2. Chapter 2

Not much was left of Necropolis, the Mutants leveled it, all who survived were scattered to other settlements. I wasn't quite sure where to go from here, the last time I was on the surface was when I went on a stealth mission to sabotage NCR artillery. There weren't any real landmarks, but I remembered an old trick the Elder taught me. I looked at the sun and it appeared to be reaching its Zenith, so it was in the eastern sky, and I got my bearings and continued on my quest.

 **3 hours later**

I refuse to believe I went the wrong way, the wasteland just looks this way, like there's no life ever, thats why its named the Wasteland… I hate the wasteland. At the rate I am going it'll take me 3 days to reach Hoover Dam, but how will I cross it? _Don't think that way!_ I thought to myself, _That thinking will get you killed. You're a part of the brotherhood! The Guardians of mankind's Hubris._ I wasn't going to let the wasteland get the better of me. I am feeling warm though.

 **4 hours later**

I came across what looked like an abandoned campsite. I immediately began looking for water of any kind, and finally found some irradiated though, but thats why I have a filter. I cleaned the water and began to drink, it was warm, but I didn't care. I gathered some scraps left over from the previous camp and put together an impromptu shelter, it would work for tonight, but probably not much longer. I took off my coat and gear , and folded it up into a silver pillow, and went to sleep.

I woke up with a yawn in complete darkness, something woke me up. I stayed completely still, waiting for my eyes to adjust. After a few minutes I could see well enough and got out of my ramshackle to see if anything was out there. I looked around and saw nothing, I was about to turn around and go back to sleep, when something caught my eye. Not something. Someone. I shouted "Show yourself!" and waited for the figure to show is self. Sure enough it moved and got out from behind the rock on the far side of camp. "You caught me! I'm coming out!" A voice called.

The figure came closer, and I was able to tell is was a woman, that was all I could tell in the night, everything look black. "So, might I know the name of my Captor?" she said with a less than serious tone.

I saw no reason to not share my name "Ramsey." I told her

She contemplated this for a second, and asked " First, or last name?"

"Last."

"What is your first then?"

I went to tell her, but I honestly couldn't remember my first name, it was always Initiate, then knight, then Paladin, I realised I don't have one.

"Just gonna stare at me? Alright, but you gotta buy me dinner first." She said mockingly. I was liking her less and less. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Aggressive," she muttered ",I was scavenging when I saw your shack. I thought it was just a pile of junk, and was going to look around for something good to take. When I saw you in it though, I went to back up, but tripped and you made a noise, so I ran behind that rock," she gestured to where she was hiding ", and waited for you to fall asleep again, but you didn't and here we are." She shrugged toward the end of her statement.

I thought about this as she walked around looking for something she could swipe. I decided to believe her. "So, what's your name then?" I asked

"Maria Flowers," she gave a bow, with fake courtesy ", at your service."

She continued looking around, trying to find something worthwhile. I went and surveyed the surrounding area and saw hills, which were in ample supply in the California Waste. "What is that!" Maria exclaimed from inside the shack. Iran over to see she had my plasma rifle in her hands. It was different from most due to its sleek design instead of on giant chamber toward the stock it had 4 separate chambers the first in the stock, 2 where in the mid-section, and one right before the caster, and all of this within Military-grade steel casing to prevent damage, one could mistake it for an ordinary rifle if you just glance at it.

"Put that down!" I yelled at at her.

"It beautiful, what kind of plasma rifle is that?" she said as I snatched it from her hands.

" It mine, and I would appreciate it if don't break it."

"Fine, fine I leave your toy alone." She walked out of the shack and look around. "So, where you going?"

"East."

"How far?"

"That's private."

"Well, I was just wondering why a paladin is above ground."

That startled me, how did she know I was with the Brotherhood? "How do you know that?"

"I saw your coat in there, kinda easy with a big BoS on it." She mocked

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." That was embarrassing.

"A Paladin shouldn't traveling alone out here NCR wants you bad, Kimball was pay a hefty ransom for one of you."

"Then why don't you turn me in?"

"Because unlike Kimball, some of us remember it was you guys who stop the master, and help the Vault dweller while it NCR hadn't even really started yet." I was glad to know not everyone forgot us. She continued "So Ramsey you're heading east, and what a Coincidence so am I, so how about we travel together safety in numbers." I couldn't deny I needed someone to watch my back, Maria seemed quite capable, what could it hurt? "Fine We'll travel together, pleasure to meet you." We went into the shack and settled in for the night.

 **Sorry Life got quite busy with me trying to figure out how to handle post-High School life, but here it is. Please review its what causes me to care. Shout out to importchic for reviewing! Update, I forgot a detail, here I thought I found all my mistakes, my fault.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, glad to see you here. Thank you Fallout2281, I felt he should have someone considering all he knew of the world was Lost Hills. Thank you PartyPat22, I think I got more of the errors out, but continue to point them out so I can correct them. Remember I am unconscious of intentional error.**

 **Day 2**

I woke up with a crick in my neck, note to self the ground is very firm. The sun was just rising casting a pinkish light over the hellscape of the waste, and off in the distance was a thick smoke. Lost Hills. Just then my heart broke, my life, my friends, my family, the Elder, all dead. The NCR did this, and the NCR will will pay for this even if it kills me.

"What are you looking at?" Maria muttered just waking up. With the Sun up I was able to get a look at my companion. She had piercing green eyes was the first thing I noticed, and chestnut hut hair curling past her shoulders. She stepped out of the cramped shack and walked over to me, "Smoke that is not a good sign. NCR must be mad at someone." I looked down slightly, the top of her head only coming up to my eyes, "That's Lost Hills, the NCR won." I spat out.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my condolences." Maria offered.

"It not your fault, it's Kimballs'."

Maria looked slightly uncomfortable at Kimballs' name "Well we should pack up, we aren't far from Junktown, should be able to stock up there."

I nodded agreeing, Junktown was the best choice at the moment. I went into the shack to gather up my gear, but as I reached for my coat Maria stopped me "Woah there, you do not want to go in there with a big Brotherhood Insignia on your back, that is asking for trouble. Junktown is a center for NCR Loyalists." I thought for a second, "You're right," I got the feeling I would be saying that alot, "I would be dead as soon as I reached the town."

"I'm glad you appreciate my genius." She said mockingly.

As we approached Junktown I asked Maria "Who is in charge of Junktown?"

"Kelly Darkwater and her son Seth." She responded.

"You said Junktown is full of NCR loyalists, are there any other place like that?"

"Well, Shady Sands obviously, and the Hub to I suppose," She thought for about a minute "Vault City doesn't really care too much. Arroyo likes them, but wouldn't die for them. Thats it I really."

"We don't have to go through any of those to get to Vegas do we?"

"You're going to Vegas! I always knew you guys were wild." She exclaimed happily. I just cursed silently, she could be spy, and I just reveled where I'm going. I could've just doomed the Vegas Chapter. "No, we don't have to pass through any of those places after Junktown its a straight shot." She continued. At that moment a voice called out "Welcome to Junktown!" Before me was a strangely peppy guy, "While you're in town you should visit the Alibi! Best waterin' hole in all of California!"

Maria smiled, "Thats a bold claim with the swill they serve there. I'm surprised no one closed that viper pit down."

As we walked through the gate to the town, every muscle in my body tensed, this was enemy territory. I shouldn't be here. All sorts of thoughts raced through my head as we entered the town. Junktown was an organized mess. Merchants selling everything from weapons to puppies to chems. No wonder NCR soldiers were crazy, no guessing how many chems they were on. I let Maria take the lead seeing as she knew the city better. I caught myself looking at every flashing light, every stall, and anything that caught my eye. The chaos was astounding, people were practically living on top of each other. We entered some crummy, run-down, building filled with… everything. This place was so different from Lost Hills, I doubt I would have been able to navigate it all without help. "This is the Secret Market, anything you want tax free." Maria said gesturing at the what must've been over 40 vendors "I know what you are thinking right now, is there anything you can't get here? The answer is no." She then winked at me. It took me a second to figure out why she did, then I figured it out. I blushed and turned to her "Th..that is not what I was thinking! I was just.." She laughed at me, I must've looked ridiculous.

"Oh! Too easy." She slowly regained her composure, "I'm is going to have some fun messing with you." She smirked. I could feel my face going a deep scarlet, of all they tell you of the wasteland no one felt the need to warn me of how easy it is to make a fool of yourself. Maria bumped me in the side with her elbow "C'mon soldier boy, its okay I forgive you." Much to my surprise she grabbed my hand and led me into the vendors "Let see if we can get what we need, without violating your maiden mind."

 **Later…**

I hate this place. Everybody has an ulterior motive, nobody is honest. I got lost , and ended up at a jerky vendor, who wouldn't tell me what animal the meat was from. Maria found who she was looking for, some caravan that was heading for New Canaan. They would be stopping in Vegas first, that was where we would get off. She introduced me to the people we would be travelling with, the caravan master McDonough, and two other guards, Emily and Andy. They didn't seem like the most reliable bunch, but Maria vouched for them. The next day we set out, glad to have Junktown behind me.

 **Glad to be back working on this. Forgot how much I liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow. (I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone a year.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait, My need for money took most of my time, but excuses get you nowhere. Thanks Fallout 2281 for being able to continue following, and ScholarX thanks for making your needs known, but you can write on your phone, I have.**

 **Day 12**

The Mountains were difficult to traverse. We spotted raiders every couple days or so, we never did get a good look. Andy didn't talk alot, didn't bother me, but Emily and McDonough wouldn't stop asking questions. "Where you from? Where get that gun? Who yer family? How you know Maria?" Its was annoying so I stuck with Andy. When I woke today I noticed something I hadn't noticed in years, the sky was blood red. This was an ill omen for the day. I packed up and got ready for the day.

 **2 Hours later**

Our first hint was the lack of scouts which usually shadow our caravan. I brought this up to Andy, he agreed with me. Then they attacked. Bullets coming at us from every which way. I began to return fire hitting one of them. His screams rang out as the plasma started dissolving his flesh. Andy also started firing, we started to make progress in pushing them back. I manage to get a small glance at the rest of our group, Mcdonough down, Emily clutching her arm, Maria behind cover. The Raiders started to turn tail and flee, but one kept fighting, he rushed me. He swung and caught me on the temple, I fell to the ground my vision became shaky. He went to kick me and as he did, I grabbed his leg and pulled him down. He started wrestling for dominance, he scratched and bit at me. I wasn't about to let up on him, as he went to bite I jammed my fist down his mouth and into his throat. His eyes went wide. I grabbed what I could and pulled out his throat. Blood spewed everywhere covering me and him as he died.

"Are you okay?" I turned to see Maria looking at me, a 9mm pistol in her hand, her eyes wide. "I'm fine. We won. The Raiders are gone." I took stack of what was left, Andy was checking on Emily, McDonough dead, Brahmin too.

"Well, lets get moving soon, we don't want to be here when they get back." I stated.

"Emily is hurt, we can't move." Maria responded.

"I am still fit for travel." Emily winced as Andy began bandaging her.

"Good we'll head out soon, until then lets see what these raider brought us." I said turning to look at the one who charged me.

 **That Night**

We gathered 'round the campfire, we were getting ready to hunker down for the night. We would reach Vegas tomorrow, we would pass through a checkpoint before entering the Mojave. I was looking forward to seeing my fellow brothers and sisters there. I hope they will accept me, despite my family's reputation.

 **I know my past portrays this differently but I do try to update regularly, but every time I update something major happens. Vegas coming this week.**


End file.
